Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to fabrication technology for a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an image sensor having a self-aligned submicro lens and a fabricating method thereof.
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. With the developments of the computer industry and the communication industry, an image sensor with improved performance is demanded in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCSs (personal communication system), game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots, etc.